SuperCat -Cat Grant -La chute révélatrice
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Série : SuperCat. Tome 2 : Cat-Grant- La chute révélatrice (AU). Cat aime ses garçons et sa famille plus que tout. Elle sait désormais que Kara Kryptel est Kara El de la planète de Krypton. Mais c'est l'heure de la révélation et le monde semble chuter... Histoire parallèle avec SuperCat-Kara El-La chute révélatrice.
1. En harmonie

Note : Il faut impérativement lire les deux autres histoires "Le commencement" , histoires qui se passent en parallèle, avant de lire celle-ci, sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre.

Donc il faut lire SuperCat -Cat Grant - Le commencement et SuperCat-Kara El- Le commencement avant de lire cette histoire et SuperCat-Kara El-La chute révélatrice.

Bonne lecture. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que les publications sont irrégulières.

* * *

PDV CAT

Chapitre 1 – La Terre (2010) En harmonie

()()()

Tu soupires. Tu allais devoir t'endormir seule ce soir. Puisque visiblement, une stupide pluie de météorite était plus importante que toi. Tu avais vraiment tenté avec des moyens, plus ou moins loyaux, de la faire rester, mais rien à faire. Kara était allée dans le Kansas. _Sérieusement_.

Et en plus elle avait eu l'audace de vouloir vous emmener, toi et les enfants. _Non mais sérieusement_. Un soir de semaine… et invulnérabilité ou pas, super pouvoirs ou pas, combinaisons ou pas, des cailloux de plusieurs kilogrammes qui entraient dans l'atmosphère, c'était dangereux. Surtout pour deux enfants… Mais malgré ton plaidoyer et tes menaces, elle était partie _seule_ pour regarder des pierres tombées par terre. _Ridicule_.

Tu soupires encore… Le lit te semble froid sans Kara, froid et vide. Tu es allongée sur le lit, dans votre lit. Même si tu es en colère contre elle, tu souris parce que tu te sens bien dans votre chambre. Tu tends le bras et pique l'oreiller de Kara. Si tu ne pouvais pas avoir sa poitrine contre ton oreille pour pouvoir écouter son doux et lent battement de cœur, tu pouvais au moins avoir un peu de son odeur. Tu respires dans l'oreiller volé. Tu te trouves de plus en plus fleur bleue, et horriblement romantique et tout simplement heureuse… Mais tant que ça restait entre toi, Kara et votre literie, tout allait bien. L'odeur de Kara te fait presque frémir, presque gémir… Tu aimais tellement son odeur, tu pensais que tu avais presque un réflexe pavlovien positif rien qu'en sentant l'odeur étrange et réconfortante de Kara. Tu adorais rentrer après une longue journée de travail ou après un voyage d'affaire, tu entrais dans l'appartement et tu respirais profondément en fermant les yeux. Tu faisais ça pour évacuer le stress, pour essayer de laisser derrière toi le monde extérieur et ton travail, et la plupart du temps, tu avais deux bras forts qui t'attrapaient et te tiraient vers le corps dur mais accueillant de Kara. Sans ouvrir les yeux, tu posais ton visage dans son cou et tu respirais encore plus profondément son odeur, l'odeur de ta maison, de ta famille. Parfois ça ne durait pas longtemps, quelques dizaines de seconde avant que vos garçons ne déboulent comme deux petites tornades pour te raconter leur journée ou les quelques jours que tu avais manqués. Mais parfois, le calme durait un peu plus longtemps et Kara massait et caressait doucement ton dos et tes épaules alors que tu la respirais calmement. Elle te laissait faire aussi longtemps que tu le voulais, aussi longtemps que les garçons vous le permettaient… Kara, parfois, mettait aussi son nez dans tes cheveux et prenait une grande respiration, parfois aussi elle te murmurait des sons mélodiques mais surprenants, comme une chanson qui faisait vibrer étrangement sa poitrine. Dans ses cas-là, tu sentais toute la tension de la journée disparaître complétement. Cette chanson, tu n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit véritablement une chanson, était vraiment belle et douce. Kara parlait rarement une langue extraterrestre, mais parfois, elle disait un mot ou deux ou chantait pour les enfants. Les sons dont elle était capable étaient parfois merveilleux, parfois inquiétant. Kara était capable d'une panoplie de phonèmes que tu n'avais jamais entendue. Aucune créature de la planète ne pouvait faire certains sons qui sortait de la gorge de Kara. Kal lui pouvait en faire certains, mais ce n'était jamais aussi beau ou aussi étrange. Tu trouvais curieux qu'une seule langue possède autant de sonorité différente et Kara avait, lors d'une soirée, fait un cours rapide d'histoire de la langue kryptonnienne qui s'était transformé en histoire de l'unification de Krypton. Elle avait dit une phrase qui t'avait marqué : « _Il semblait logique que la langue du Foyer ait autant de variations que le Foyer lui-même _». Après un peu de réflexion, tu avais demandé par la suite si elle avait aidé à « _fabriquer_ » l'AB, l'Africain Babélique comme on l'appelait désormais. La langue africaine que les sacrés avaient offerte aux peuples d'Afrique, une langue qui n'était ni tachée de religion, ni taché de nationalisme, de régionalisme et taché par une ethnie particulière, une langue neutre et magnifique, une langue de paix et d'unité… Elle avait souri doucement et avait affirmé que ça avait été l'une des tâches les plus complexes et amusantes qu'elle avait faite avec le programme des sacrés. Il avait fallu que cette langue contienne un panel de son et de synonyme dont tous les Africains allaient être capable de dire et d'écrire. De fait, la littérature africaine devenait une littérature extrêmement appréciée pour sa complexité et sa richesse.

Ta mère était fascinée par la langue africaine et son dernier livre s'appelait_ Ababel_. C'était un hymne à la langue, aux langues, aux sons et à la vivacité et la vitalité de l'AB. Son livre avait fait un tumulte gigantesque en Europe et ta mère s'était lancé dans l'édition : _Africabel_, avec un actionnaire privé _anonyme_, en la personne de Kara, même si elle ne l'avait pas avoué, ni à toi, ni à ta mère, même si aucune des deux n'avaient été dupes. L'édition _Africabel_ faisait un malheur, vraiment. Ta mère avait fait traduire, elle en avait même traduit elle-même, tous les grands classiques américains, européens et asiatiques, et depuis quelques temps, des grands écrivains de langue Africaine Babélique avaient émergé.

Tu savais que Kara était très fière de ta mère, son roman était brillant. Tu l'avais lu, et en effet, c'était quelque chose… Tu ne savais pas tout à fait ce que c'était… Mais la langue, la dynamique, la syntaxe, tous menaient vers une redéfinition de la langue, ou peut-être des langues… Kara avait eu un doux sourire quand ta mère avait dédié son livre à KKG et à CGK… Tu avais failli t'étrangler… Tu avais juste mentionné la bague, une fois à ta mère et voilà… Kara n'avait rien dit… Elle avait passé un long moment à lire et à annoter le roman de ta mère… Et ensuite, il y avait eu les disputes… enfin les discussions animées, vraiment vraiment animées entre Kara et ta mère… Tu avais souvent un sourire attendri quand tu les voyais interagir. Et ton sourire s'élargissait quand tes-vos-garçons totalement ennuyés de la conversation littéraire tentaient de distraire les deux adultes en leur proposant des jeux de société ou des tournois de jeux vidéo… ta mère était particulièrement forte à Call of Duty… ce que tu trouvais un petit peu étrange… mais en même temps, tu n'avais pas récupéré tous les jeux et les consoles d'Adam de ton appartement. Quand Kal et Adam avaient lamentablement perdu à 4 reprises contre ta mère, Kara avait dû sauvé l'honneur des garçons. Ta mère avait été un peu vexé et il n'était pas rare de voir Kat Grant tenter de prendre sa revanche sur Kara. Pour l'instant, selon les informations des garçons, le score était de 12 à 8 pour Kara. Tu ne pouvais que trouver cela à la fois étrange et agréable, de voir ta mère jouer à des jeux vidéo, surtout quand Kal et Adam avaient invité ta mère au tournoi mensuel de Mario Kart avec Charlie et Winn. Tu avais vu l'expression étranglée de _Charlotte_ et de _Wann_, quand tu les avais présentés comme « tes amis », et que tu avais dit que « _Wyan_ n'était pas trop mauvais à Call of Duty non plus » … Après un match serré, avec un équipe Charlie/Kara et Winn/Kat, ta mère et Winn avaient réussi à arracher de peu la victoire à une Charline vexée et à une Kara qui s'était tranquillement levée après sa défaite pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter. Tu aimais qu'elle ne soit pas du tout mauvaise joueuse, tu aimais qu'elle soit combative et qu'elle ne laisse pas la victoire facilement, même aux dames et à la bataille navale, il avait fallu qu'elle fabrique un jeu de bataille navale en plomb parce que Kal trichait un peu trop, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de perdre. Puis vous aviez joué à tour de rôle à Mario Kart. Winn avait, cette fois-ci et tout à fait déloyalement gagné le tournoi, ce qui le faisait remonter dans le classement général. Actuellement, tu étais grande gagnante, Kal et Adam se battaient pour la seconde place et Kara venait d'être détrônée par Winn. Charline et ta mère se battaient pour l'avant dernière place… mais il fallait avouer que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais conduit une véritable voiture de sa vie, ta mère ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Dans ses moments-là, quand autour de toi, il n'y avait que tes amis et ta famille, tu te sentais bien loin de la PDG et de l'éditrice sans cœur et pointilleuse. Kara avait la fâcheuse tendance à te rendre plus gentille, plus douce… surtout quand sa main était doucement posée sur ta cuisse pendant que Charlie parlait avec ta mère de son travail à CatCo.

Quand Kara venait te rendre visite à ton bureau, juste comme ça, pour t'apporter un café, pour t'offrir une douceur qu'elle avait faite elle-même ou pour tout autre raison adorable, romantique et mignonne que Kara trouvait, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de faire un immense sourire quand tu la voyais. Même s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, même si tu étais, l'instant d'avant, en train d'incendier quelqu'un, il ne te fallait qu'un regard sur ta future femme pour te calmer et te faire sourire. Kara avait un effet désastreux sur ta réputation de requin des affaires, de Reine des Médias. Vraiment.

Une fois, elle avait même sauvé le poste d'une jeune journaliste prétentieuse quand cette dernière avait tenté de défendre son misérable article, certes bien écrit mais terriblement sous documenté et informé. Kara t'avait offert ton café et ton chausson au pomme-maison et avait tiré la jeune fille vers la sortie. Kara était revenue une heure et demie plus tard, en affirmant que tu aurais ton article demain à la première heure. Tu lui avais demandé si elle ne voulait pas un poste d'assistante ce qui avait fait s'étrangler _Darla_, que tu appelais de plus en plus par son vrai prénom ou par _Danie_, parce qu'elle appréciait ce surnom. Tu savais que tu allais devoir la promouvoir bientôt, tu pensais qu'elle serait une très bonne recrue pour le service « Réseaux sociaux » de Catco ici à National City, mais tu savais que son ami était à Washington alors tu supposais que tu allais devoir envoyer ce bon élément à la Capitale. Kara avait ri audiblement et mélodieusement avant de dire qu'elle devait aller chercher les enfants.

Elle avait récupéré la thermos et la boîte, où il y avait eu le délicieux chausson au pomme, que tu avais dévoré et elle t'avait embrassé longuement, sans aucune pudeur, en se penchant sur ton bureau alors que _Dalie _arrivait pour te signaler ta réunion avec le département photo. Kara était partie avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres et tu t'étais tournée légèrement contrariée vers une Danielle rougissante et gênée. Tu savais par la gêne des membres du département photographie que tu avais eu sur les lèvres toi aussi un sourire un peu idiot malgré leur travail assez médiocre.

Tu te rappelais aussi la fois où tu avais voulu virer cette pimbêche de la comptabilité, tu l'avais toi-même choisi, tu aimais avoir les jeunes employés près de toi à CatCo National City avant de les muter ailleurs pour voir si oui ou non, ils étaient aussi brillants que tu le voulais. Et Samantha « Sam » Arias était une jeune fille brillante, tu le savais, _mais_ elle avait osé touché le bras de Kara… Kara t'avait doucement souri et t'avait embrassé longuement en mettant une main très bas sur ton dos et l'autre sur ta joue, devant ta nouvelle employée qui visiblement n'avait pas eu le mémo comme quoi « ON NE TOUCHAIT PAS À TA KARA ». Kara t'avait calmée par son baiser et par son doux sourire. Tu savais maintenant que les subalternes de Samantha n'appréciaient pas vraiment avoir un chef plus jeune et en plus une _femme_ et avait décidé de la faire virer en lui indiquant d'être tactile avec ta Kara, pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces… _Sabrina_ s'était excusée sans dénoncer ses subalternes, et avait été charmante mais physiquement distante avec Kara toute la soirée. _Sabine _était promis à de grandes choses.

En vérité, avec Kara, tu n'avais pas toujours besoin d'être le requin… car elle faisait très très bien le prédateur social… Tu soupires doucement, la soirée d'inauguration de la succursale de Washington, que tu avais eu quelques difficultés à mettre en place, car Dieu seul sait que la Maison Blanche était toujours contrariée contre toi, même si le président n'était plus le même, avait été un franc succès. Tu avais dû évidemment invité le président, mais tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait se montrer sans prévenir avec femme et enfants. Tu savais pourquoi, il avait fait ça. Il voulait montrer sa puissance, la puissance qu'il avait face à toi, Cat Grant, la Reine des Médias qui avait fait un pied de nez à la Maison blanche. Tu avais été une fervente militante pour sa campagne, même si on t'avait fait comprendre qu'on ne voulait pas de ton argent et tu étais admirative de Barack et de Michelle Obama, véritablement admirative. Mais voilà, visiblement le sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Le président n'avait fait que t'ignorer et sa femme et ses filles ne t'avaient pas adressées un mot. En fait, la Première Dame avait parlé à Kara, et seulement à Kara. Ce qui tu trouvais un peu vexant mais tu aurais pu passer outre, tu aurais pu accepter ce petit spectacle de la puissance présidentielle, si Michelle Obama n'avait pas eu l'audace d'insinuer que tu ne valais pas mieux que le macho de base et que Kara valait mieux que d'être une femme au foyer et une femme-trophée. Tu avais été bouche-bée et Kara aussi, pendant au moins 30 seconde. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, à une attaque aussi basse de sa part. Tu comprenais la raison de ton humiliation ce soir, il fallait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure entre toi et la Maison Blanche mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Tu avais pris une grande respiration pour rétorquer quand Kara avait souri et avait demandé « _Michelle, comment trouves-tu la robe que j'ai offert à Cat ? N'est-elle pas magnifique ?_ » Ce nuit-là, Kara portait une tunique androgyne qui se mariait parfaitement avec ta robe rouge, que Kara t'avait offerte. Exceptionnellement, Kara avait choisi vos tenues. La coupe était étrange et le tissu t'était inconnu, mais les yeux de Kara, quand tu l'avais essayé, avec un peu de réticence, avait été brûlants, ce qui t'avait convaincue de la mettre. Le tutoiement et l'utilisation de son prénom avaient fait s'étrangler la Première Dame, comme cela avait fait s'étrangler les spectateurs de la scène. Kara avait continué « _Je veux dire, j'ai rarement le temps de faire les emplettes pour ma femme, (_elle avait dit ça sur un ton possessif en passant sa main autour de ma taille) _c'est vrai que j'ai la chance de travailler chez moi, comme toi… N'est-ce-pas ? _(Kara ne laissa pas le temps à la Première Dame de réagir. Les témoins de la scène étaient à deux doigts de s'enfuir ou de prendre des photos)_ Je veux dire notre appartement n'est pas la Maison Blanche, mais qui a besoin d'un bureau ovale pour travailler._ (Le petit rire particulièrement faux de Kara était odieux)_ Mais je suis quand même assez prise comme toi sans doute… Je gère, après tout, les actifs privés de Cat et les miens, qui ne sont vraiment pas négligeables… Sans compter mes dizaines d'articles scientifiques, que l'on peut trouver ici ou là, je m'intéresse surtout à la théorie alors ce n'est pas des articles pour les néophytes… Je suis en plein débat avec Wells sur un point particulier de la théorie des énergies et de leur transport… Enfin… Je pourrais en parler des heures… Cat doit souvent me tirer de mon écran vers 3 ou 4h du matin… N'est-ce-pas, Bébé ? _(Ce qui était vrai, tu devais parfois tirer Kara d'un débat par message avec Wells… Foutue Kara qui ne dort pas, qui n'est pas contre toi dans votre lit à te caresser le dos… Tu te figes au « bébé », tout le monde savait du moins dans la pièce que le président surnommait facilement sa femme « bébé »)._ Cat a la gentillesse d'amener les enfants à l'école dans ses cas là… _(Ce qui est également vrai mais Kara venait toujours avec elle. Tu savais ce que voulait faire Kara, rappelez à Michelle Putain D'Obama, qui tu étais, qui Kara était et qui elle, Michelle Obama était, des femmes de carrière ET des mères…). _Mais revenons à la robe de Cat. Je l'ai choisi moi-même… _(La main de Kara passe sur ton épaule et redescend sur ton bras, une caresse douce mais un peu trop intime.) _Le rouge va toujours merveilleusement bien à Cat,_ (Mon Dieu, elle va insulter la tenue de la Première Dame du pays le plus puissant du monde… Tu devrais la demander en mariage maintenant)_ si nous avions été prévenu de ta venue, j'aurai choisi une autre couleur… _(La robe de Michelle était en effet rouge)_ Mais bon… toutes les couleurs flattent ma Cat, tu ne trouves pas ? _Et Kara avait continué son quasi monologue, puis sans laisser aucune chance à Michelle de parler, de rétorquer Kara avait posé des questions sur ses études à la plus jeune des Obamas. La Première Dame avait été soufflé par Kara et ça avait fait mauvais effet, vraiment mauvais effet. Tu avais eu le fisc aux fesses et d'autres contrôleurs du travail et du bâtiment dans toutes tes entreprises sur le sol américain. Fort heureusement, tout était dans les règles, et le rapport élogieux qui avait été fait sur tes entreprises, t'avait fait une pub d'enfer.

Cette soirée à part l'incident avait été merveilleuse. Après le départ prématuré du couple présidentiel et de leur filles… Vous aviez dansé longuement, discuté avec tes subalternes et Kara n'avait pas quitté un seul instant ton côté, elle avait fait en sorte que tu aies toujours un verre de champagne à la main. Elle avait parlé de tes projets de développement pour CatCo, de vos vacances, des enfants avec les femmes et elle avait parlé basket, voitures et finances avec les hommes. Tu l'avais même entendu parler bateau avec un homme assez âgé, un diplomate. Elle était toujours aimable et souriante. Elle avait été à ton bras et t'avait soutenue dans la conversation pendant toute la soirée, ce qui montrait à tous à quel point tu avais une partenaire présente, et il est vrai, dans ses moments-là Kara pouvait paraître un peu docile, soumise. Et toi donc tu pouvais paraître _dominer_ Kara… Mais, ils se trompait tous sur l'aspect docile de ton amour, tu savais qu'elle jouait une sorte de rôle d'épouse modèle, qui semblait plus venir de son côté kryptonnien que de son apprentissage de la culture humaine. Puisque Kara tirait une fierté toute particulière à ta réussite, tu la laissais jouer son rôle. Vous en aviez longuement parlé… Kara avait expliqué qu'un Kryptonnien lors d'une soirée en l'honneur de son conjoint agissait logiquement en sa faveur. Ce que les humains appelaient soumission ou docilité était un comportement logique et réciproque en cas de besoin. Elle t'avait dit que lors de réunion diplomatique son père accompagnait et soutenait sa mère, alors que lors de réunion des congrégations scientifiques, sa mère était au bras de son père… Tu supposais que dans une société humaine idéale, il en serait de même… Mais cet aspect docile de Kara te rapportait des points auprès de capitalistes macho qui te voyaient comme _un_ égal… même si ça ne te plaisait pas, c'était utile…

Kara, tu en étais persuadée, était un génie pour ce genre de chose, pour les mondanités. Elle comprenait à la perfection les dynamiques des soirées mondaines, tu penses qu'elle envisageait cela comme un exercice anthropologique ou quelque chose comme cela, mais dans tous les cas, Kara disait toujours ce qu'il fallait, faisait le bon geste, le bon sourire… Elle riait au bon moment, elle savait faire semblant de s'intéresser aussi bien aux déblatérations d'un vieil anglais sur sa nouvelle acquisition, c'est-à-dire une voiture de sport japonaise, qu'aux bavardages incessants d'épouses prétentieuses, bavardages dont le contenu variait sur trois sujets, leurs activités caritatives, leurs enfants et leur époux. Kara savait glisser un mot pour toi dans la bonne oreille, flatter la bonne personne, parler à la bonne personne… Kara était tellement parfaite. Par exemple, quand des personnes s'approchaient de vous, des personnes dont tu devrais savoir le nom, Kara se penchait et te murmurait leur nom, leur position sociale et professionnelle et deux trois informations personnelles… Kara te sauvait vraiment la mise dans ces cas-là, ce qui arrivaient assez souvent… Dieu, tu ne savais vraiment pas ce que tu avais fait pour mériter d'avoir Kara auprès de toi. Tu devais avoir été une sainte dans au moins trois au quatre vies antérieurs, c'était sûr.

En rentrant de cette soirée, Kara, à l'arrière de la limousine qu'elle avait loué pour l'occasion, avait été très tactile. Tu ne savais pas si c'était la soirée elle-même, Kara était toujours très partante après ce genre de soirée ou si la robe rouge avait cet effet mais elle avait caressé avec application le haut de ta jambe, puis l'intérieur de ta jambe, certes au niveau de la cuisse jamais au-dessus mais quand même ça avait été très agréable… Parce que tu avais été très claire : pas de sexe en public, pas de sexe sauvage… Tu étais une figure publique, quand même… mais cela avait été extrêmement difficile de ne pas gémir et de demander plus, là tout de suite, dans la limousine… Ça avait été frustrant de ne pas mettre ta main sur l'épaule de Kara et la faire se mettre à genoux. Ça avait été frustrant de ne pas mettre ta main dans ses cheveux magnifiques et tressés et de tirer pour la faire venir entre tes jambes. Ça avait été frustrant de ne pas mettre tes jambes sur ses épaules musclées et de la laisser te dévaster avec sa si talentueuse langue.

Non au lieu de ça, tu étais restée silencieuse et tu avais laissé Kara t'allumer avec sa main, avec sa bouche et sa langue sur ton cou, avec ses mots susurrés à ton oreille sur ce qu'elle allait te faire une fois à la maison, dans votre chambre d'hôtel, contre le mur… Et ça avait été merveilleux… Elle t'avait dit aussi que cette robe t'allait très bien, elle susurrait que tu étais magnifique, élégante, _divine_… Tu aimais la façon dont elle disait _divine_, comme si elle pensait pleinement la chose. Tu l'avais entendu dire que la robe était une robe de cérémonie mi-religieuse, mi-sociale, que la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus puissante femme de chaque ville, lors d'une fête qui pourrait ressembler au solstice d'été terrien, portait cette robe pour une grande fête en l'honneur de Raa… Et Kara te susurrait que tu étais sans aucun doute la plus belle, puissante et brillante femme de Washington sans aucun doute… Ciel, tu avais failli pleurer… peut-être que tu avais les larmes aux yeux… Le bonheur et la chaleur que tu sentais dans ta poitrine étaient tellement forts… Ensuite… Ensuite, elle ne t'avait pas lâchée après le trajet en voiture, elle t'avait tiré avec impatience dans l'ascenseur, mais là, elle avait été sage, du fait de la caméra de sécurité sans doute…

Tu soupires à ce souvenir. Tu avais béni le fait que l'ascenseur soit extrêmement rapide, Kara t'avait tiré hors de l'ascenseur tu étais presque sûre que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Une fois dans la suite, Kara t'avait porté sans hésiter jusqu'à la chambre et elle avait commencé à t'embrasser. Elle était douce d'abord, puis comme promis dans la limousine, elle t'avait poussé contre le mur, durement. Ses mains étaient rapides pour défaire l'étrange tunique qu'elle t'avait donnée. Tu t'étais laissée faire totalement. Tu avais juste fermé les yeux et tu avais profité des sensations à la fois brusques et plaisantes. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Tu le savais et tu le voulais tellement. Kara t'avait entièrement déshabillée, et tu savais qu'elle allait se mettre à genoux, à genoux devant toi, pour toi. Tu avais hâte, tu l'avais sentie se baisser, tu avais ouvert les yeux pour trouver deux mers agitées de désir. Un sourire fugace mais prédateur passa sur les lèvres de ton ange, avant que tu ne sois obligée de fermer les yeux sous la sensation de sa langue en toi, juste là où il fait, juste là où tu en avais envie, besoin. La nuit avait été tellement, tellement longue, chaude, brûlante de sueur et de plaisir. Elle t'avait tellement prise, tellement fort, tellement bien. Tellement… Tu avais à peine été capable de te lever le lendemain, de marcher, de penser, de travailler… Mais ça en avait valu la peine…

Tu respires encore l'odeur de Kara sur l'oreiller et tu soupires de frustration cette fois. Parce que Kara n'était pas là et tu avais envie d'elle. Encore. Parce que tu avais été d'humeur câline ce matin dans le lit d'abord puis dans la douche… Tu avais été en retard au travail et les enfants avaient été en retard à l'école. Kara avait pris un air gêné devant le regard réprobateur de l'instit d'Adam et de Kal. Toi, tu lui avais fait un sourire ravageur en touchant doucement le bras de Kara en affirmant que vous aviez été _distraites_. L'instit avait viré rouge tomate et Kara aussi. La journée avait de faire merveilleusement bien commencé, mais voilà, ce soir, Kara était dans le ciel en train de regarder des cailloux tombés au lieu de prendre _soin_ de toi. Ce qui était totalement _scandaleux_.

()()()

Mais en vérité, toujours grâce à Kara, tu avais fait la paix avec la Maison Blanche. Un samedi midi, après une matinée de travail à CatCo, tu étais rentrée chez toi et il y avait une limousine et des agents secrets devant ton bâtiment. Tu avais un peu paniqué ! Vraiment et seulement un tout petit peu paniqué. Enfin, tu ne faisais rien d'illégal… loger deux extraterrestres… ce n'était techniquement pas illégal… Mais tu étais entrée chez toi, en essayant de ne pas courir, et tu avais trouvé Michelle Obama dans une tenue extrêmement détendue, un jean et une chemise, dans la cuisine avec Kara et ses filles en train de jouer à Mario Kart avec tes garçons. Tu avais fait une longue pause, tu avais vu le sourire de Kara envers la Première Dame et tu avais senti un sursaut de jalousie, de colère aussi… Comment cette femme osait venir chez toi et se comporter avec autant de familiarité avec ta (future pas encore officiellement) femme alors qu'elle avait été si désagréable la dernière fois ? Mais Kara était venue vers toi, te faisant un rapide câlin et un pas si rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Ce qui t'avait légèrement calmée… Michelle s'était excusée pour votre altercation de Washington, expliquant le pourquoi du comment et elle avait avoué que non seulement elle n'en avait pas pensé un mot mais en plus elle trouvait la colère de la Maison Blanche envers toi, tout à fait ridicule et immature. Vous aviez mangé tranquillement, tu regardais Kara parler tranquillement avec Michelle Obama alors que les enfants parlaient de leur école et de leurs amis. Tu étais fascinée par la capacité de Kara à tourner à son avantage ses moments de violence verbale. Tu avais appris que la Première Dame avait à trois reprises tenté de s'excuser auprès de Kara mais que Kara avait demandé que la Première Dame s'excuse après de toi… Et puisque les appels de la Maison Blanche étaient filtrés à ton bureau… Danie ne t'en avait pas du tout parler… Michelle avait décidé de passer, avec ses filles puisque tes garçons avaient presque le même âge… Comme avec ta mère, la Première Dame avait vu durant sa mise à mort verbale faite par Kara, ce que Kara était, une femme brillante, intelligente, capable de tout mais préférant une vie simple. Michelle, puisqu'elle avait insisté à ce que tu l'appelles Michelle, (et puisqu'elle t'appelait Cat, tu ne voyais pas où était le mal), Michelle donc était une invité très agréable et polie, drôle et charmante. Ses filles et vos garçons s'étaient amusées avec un jeu de société pendant que vous discutiez mais finalement les enfants avaient demandé d'aller au parc puisqu'il faisait beau.

Donc, même si tu avais l'habitude d'être regardée, quand vous étiez sortie de la limousine, toi et ta famille suivis de la Première Dame et ses filles, tout le monde vous avait regardés, mais vraiment tout le monde sur deux ou trois cents mètres vous avait fixés et le parc était devenu silencieux. Les agents de sécurité n'étaient pas du tout ravis de la décision de passer un moment au parc de National City, mais Michelle avait été particulièrement autoritaire, et ils étaient particulièrement tendus. Vous vous étiez assises toi et Michelle sur un banc et vous aviez regardé Kara et les enfants faire des tirs aux buts, Kara était souvent dans les buts mais les enfants y allaient aussi de temps en temps. Et très vite, malgré l'anxiété des parents, d'autres jeunes enfants étaient venus jouer. Très vite, les tirs au but étaient devenus un vrai match avec Kara en arbitre. Tes garçons avaient joué l'un contre l'autre et au plus grand dam de Kal, son équipe avait perdu d'un seul point. Malgré l'air boudeur de Kal ou à cause de cela, Kara et les enfants, tous les enfants, étaient allés se chercher une glace. Kara avait dépensé 400 dollars en glace… cet après-midi-là… Entre les enfants, les parents et les agents de sécurité… _Sérieusement…_ Durant cette après-midi, tu avais parlé de tout et de rien avec Michelle, de vos enfants, de vos études, de vos partenaires, de vos journées… Tu trouvais cela agréable d'avoir une nouvelle amie, très agréable. Même si ce n'était pas une amitié comme celle que tu avais avec Charlie. Avec ton ancienne assistante, tu avais une amitié simple, basée sur un respect mutuel et sur un amusement commun de l'air défait de Winn quand il perdait, mais avec Michelle, c'était autre chose. Une amitié plus mûre, plus adulte. Michelle avait quelques années de plus que toi et sa vie ressemblait bien plus à la tienne que tu ne voulais te l'avouer. Depuis cette après-midi, tu avais invité à deux reprises les Obama, lorsque le Président était à l'étranger, à votre chalet, les filles de Michelle n'étaient pas mauvaises avec des patins à glace. La Première Dame par contre n'était pas très douée, et tu avais dû réfréner ta jalousie alors que Kara enseignait les rudiments du patinage à Michelle, sous le rire des enfants, hilare des chutes plus ou moins gracieux de la femme.

Tu trouvais ça extrêmement osée de la part de Kara de faire ami-ami avec la Première Dame, de laisser Kal être en contact avec les enfants du Président des Etats-Unis. Mais Kara ne semblait pas du tout stressé, elle semblait avoir toute confiance en Kal. Tu avais remarqué que tes garçons dès qu'il y avait du monde, même ta mère, étaient un peu plus réfléchis, un peu plus lent dans leur réponse et dans leur action. Tu ne savais pas si c'était bien ou pas… Tes garçons portaient un lourd secret, un secret qui pouvait détruire votre vie… Alors ils n'étaient pas tout à fait aussi innocents, tout à fait aussi tranquilles que les autres enfants de leur âge… Parfois, parfois tu trouvais ça injuste que tes bébés soient obligés d'être moins tranquilles, plus inquiets que les autres enfants… Mais c'était peut-être le prix de ton bonheur, de votre bonheur à tous les quatre.

()()()

Depuis que Kara t'avait tout avoué, votre relation s'était encore approfondie. Comme si les dernières barrières étaient tombées, Kara se sentait beaucoup plus libre et Kal aussi. Ce n'était plus très étonnant de voir Kal flotter dans l'appartement et d'aller beaucoup trop vite pour piquer des cookies et d'autres sucreries. Adam grimpait sur son frère et ils tentaient d'attaquer Kara qui les laissait gagner ou pas… Tu adorais les voir se chamailler, même si quand tu voyais Adam à presque deux mètres du sol, ça avait fait s'arrêter ton cœur une ou deux fois… Mais tu savais que Kara pouvait en un instant le rattraper. Les pouvoirs de Kara étaient très utiles pour surveiller les enfants. Elle pouvait savoir quand ils étaient réveillés juste au son de leur cœur, puisqu'elle avait besoin de peu de sommeil, elle s'occupait de leur petit déjeuner, elle était la mère parfaite. Tu en étais sûre… Malgré leur besoin calorique, Kara s'obligeait à faire des repas équilibrés. Kal en mangeait juste trois fois plus que toi… et Kara encore plus… Kara cuisinait presque tout le temps désormais. Sauf le vendredi, lorsque tu n'avais pas d'obligation professionnelle, tu apportais des pizzas, beaucoup de pizzas. La vie quotidienne était toujours aussi paisible, aussi parfaite.

Les garçons grandissaient, Kal a l'âge de 10 ans mesurait presque ta taille, ce que tu trouvais lamentable et injuste. Ton Adam aussi était grand, tu n'étais pas mécontente qu'il est pris cela de son pèr… de son géniteur. Tu étais content qu'il ne soit pas tout petit comme toi, mais voir ton bébé si grand était difficile… Il avait grandi trop vite… Tu aimais voir ton Adam et ton Kal jouer ensemble, bien qu'Adam soit humain, il n'était vraiment pas mauvais au basket. Et même si l'endurance et la précision de Kal mais surtout sa force étaient inhumaines, Adam était un excellent passeur et centre de terrain. Les matchs que tu allais voir, tous leurs matchs, avec Kara, qui criait très fort pour les encourager, étaient toujours très bruyants et amusants. Tu aimais voir Adam courir et crier et Kal tout content de marquer des paniers. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe. Tu pensais que le fait que Kal soit si fort et endurant avait encouragé le développement physique d'Adam. Adam était certainement bien plus sportif que les enfants de son âge puisque vous faisiez du sport depuis 5 ans presque tous les dimanches et qu'il n'était pas rare que Kara amène les garçons faire du skate, de la piscine ou toutes autres activités sportives... Et puis, vous pouviez pendant les vacances marcher des heures et des heures…Les garçons en plus de l'habituel dimanche après-midi de sport et des activités extérieures que Kara organisait le mercredi ou pendant les vacances, les garçons faisaient deux séances de basket par semaine et deux matchs par mois. Le patinage était votre activité favorite d'hiver même si le ski et le snowboard n'étaient pas loin derrière et l'été, les garçons adoraient faire du surf quand vous alliez à Tinos… Et depuis quelque temps, Kal et Adam faisaient des courses, surtout depuis que Kara avait fabriqué des vêtements très lourds pour que Kal et Adam soient plus ou moins aussi rapides. La première fois qu'Adam avait gagné, Kal avait boudé au moins jusqu'à ce que tu promettes des pancakes pour le goûter et que tu lui expliques la phrase « A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire ». Les deux enfants étaient très compétitifs l'un envers l'autre mais toujours gentiment, Kara avait affirmé que c'était un trait de caractère propre au Grant… Tu l'avais doucement frappé sur le bras pour avoir dit ça, mais dans ton cœur, l'idée de Kal était un Grant était tout à fait agréable. Vraiment vraiment agréable.

Tu souris en pensant à la bague, une très belle et très chère bague de fiançailles, que tu avais cachée dans ton bureau dans une boîte en plomb pour des raisons évidentes… Tu comptais la demander en mariage bientôt. Tu ne savais pas trop quand, ni comment, mais tu avais la bague c'était déjà ça. Les bijoux n'étaient pas quelques choses que Kara aimait, tu ne savais. Les boucles d'oreilles n'étaient pas du ton apprécié, elle n'en mettait que lorsqu'elle sortait en ville avec toi pour des occasions importantes, les colliers étaient un peu plus appréciés, parfois elle les mettait sans occasion particulière, mais tu avais remarqué qu'elle appréciait particulièrement les bracelets. Alors tu lui en avais offert quelques-uns. Des simples et élégants, d'autres très chers et sophistiqués. En vérité, Kara te laissait souvent choisir sa tenue et ses bijoux lors d'évènements professionnels. Et parfois elle t'offrait des vêtements qui étaient toujours un peu étrange mais tu les mettais quand même parce que tu savais que Kara essayait de faire un mélange entre la mode de vos deux mondes. Et elle t'avait affirmé que chez elle aussi, s'habiller comme son ou sa partenaire était important, alors tu faisais toujours, toujours, en sorte que vos tenues soient coordonnées. Tu aimais cela aussi, ça flattait un instinct quasi bestial en toi, tu étais jalouse certes mais tu étais presque possessive envers Kara, envers ta famille. Tu aimais lui offrir quelques jours avant l'évènement la tenue que tu voulais lui faire porter et elle te faisait souvent un essayage. Elle laissait ses vêtements ordinaires tombés sur le sol et, nue, puisque tu choisissais aussi ses sous-vêtements, elle se rhabillait sous tes yeux. Tu aimais ça, qu'elle soit si libre, si belle, si tentante… Elle te laissait lui mettre les bijoux choisis, tu frôlais sa peau avec application et elle s'asseyait à la coiffeuse et te regardait dans le miroir en te demandant ce que tu voulais qu'elle fasse de ses cheveux. Tu aurais passé des heures et des heures à la contempler, des fois tu y passais de longues minutes… Ses merveilleux cheveux, elle pouvait en faire, ce qu'elle voulait…

Parfois, elle les coiffait en d'étranges tresses, une coiffure kryptonnienne de fête, avait dit Kara, mais tu avais vu à son regard qu'elle ne te disait pas tous… alors elle avait avoué que c'était une coiffure de femme liée. Lier était le mot le plus proche que l'on pouvait trouver pour s'approcher du concept de mariage chez les Kryptonniens. Tu avais doucement souri et tu l'avais embrassé. Comment ne pas vouloir se lier, se marier, se damner pour cette femme douce et sublime ! Tu avais hâte de te marier avec elle. Tu savais que chez les Kryptonniens il n'y avait pas de cérémonie officielle, il y avait juste l'échange devant la famille de bracelets matrimoniaux. Tu ne savais pas trop comment en fabriquer… Tu comptais donner la bague à Kara et lui demander si elle voulait avoir des bracelets aussi… Et vous pourriez faire une petite soirée, avec Kal, Adam et ta mère… Et vous échangeriez les bracelets… tu ne savais pas trop… Parce que Kara pouvait parler pendant des heures de sa planète, de la végétation, des lois, de l'économie, mais dès que quelque chose lui faisait penser à sa famille son humeur s'assombrissait. Tu ne savais pas si elle allait vouloir d'une cérémonie kryptonnienne avec aucun membre plus âgé de sa famille avec elle. Tu avais un peu peur de demander, peur parce que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, lui faire penser à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sur Krypton… Toi tu ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'aurait été ta vie sans Kara alors tu comprenais…

()()()

Et puis, il y avait la technologie.

Kara après que tu aies cassé pour la troisième fois ton téléphone portable, t'avait donné un téléphone qui n'avait que l'apparence de la normalité. Il était extrêmement léger et _virtuellement_ incassable, avait dit Kara. Son ton était à mi-chemin entre la remontrance et le défi. Tu n'avais pas encore fait tomber l'appareil de trop haut… pour tester sa résistance... Juste quelques mètres… peut-être 9 ou 10 mètres… L'appareil avait de la batterie pour dix ou vingt ans, avait toujours du réseau, pour n'importe où. Tu te demandais si Kara avait mis un satellite autour de la planète juste pour toi… Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça… Si ? Le téléphone était très utile, mais ce qu'elle avait fait à ton ordinateur, c'était autre chose… Tu avais un traitement de texte avec un correcteur d'orthographe extrêmement perfectionné… tu avais demandé à Kara si c'était une I.A.… mais Kara t'avait dit que si par IA tu entendais les joujoux que créaient les humains alors _oui, c'était une I.A._ Mais si tu entendais par-là, un programme comme les _Sacrés_ alors _non pas du tout, merci bien…_ Tu la trouvais un peu désobligeante sur la technologie humaine, mais bon… Elle avait anonymement amélioré Internet pour que le monde et les idées circulent plus vite et CatCo était à la pointe de la technologie, tu avais ouvert une branche Innovations informatiques, _Wyann _était ravi puisqu'il en était le superviseur. Il avait engagé des esprits brillants et Kara de temps en temps envoyait une ou deux idées ou début de programme… Tu avais plusieurs brevets à ton actif… De très riche tu étais désormais horriblement, affreusement, terriblement riche… CatCo avait un système informatique sans doute plus perfectionné que la NASA et le Pentagone réunis.

Tu avais paniqué la première fois que Kara t'avait donné un équipement pour venir voler avec elle. Mais voler était tellement agréable, tellement libérateur, exaltant. Vous faisiez des sorties familiales, la nuit pour voler. Adam et Kal adoraient ça. Ils faisaient la course dans le grand Canyon et ils étaient tout heureux. Même si vous ne le faisiez pas souvent, voler était exceptionnel. Tu avais demandé pourquoi Kara n'avait pas encore fait en sorte que les humains « découvrent » ce genre de technologie. Elle avait souri et avait juste répondu _Icare_, avec tout le sérieux du monde. Parfois, assez rarement mais quand même, Kara était comme cela, terriblement autoritaire, terriblement _sage_ et stricte. Un trait qu'elle avait pris selon elle de sa mère et de sa tante Astra. Kara était parfois extrêmement despotique envers la technologie qu'elle _accordait_ aux humains. Elle nous _accordait_ la nourriture, la médecine, l'énergie et la paix, comme une déesse puissante et intouchable. Une Athéna sévère. Elle affirmait qu'il fallait faire attention et être crédible dans les « découvertes » que les humains faisaient, tu savais que les Danvers, les Lords mais surtout Wells et les Luthors, avaient des soupçons, comment ne pas en avoir… Ils avaient discuté entre eux, ils avaient chacun un actionnaire qui aimait son anonymat et un savant anonyme qui les aidait… Ils savaient que quelque chose n'était pas normal, pas humain peut-être… Tu le savais car Liliane accompagnée de sa fille, qui faisait des études dans la biotechnologie appliquée mais aussi dans la finance et qui à l'âge de 15 ans avait tout d'une future PDG, était venue te voir pour te parler de White Hope. Elles avaient voulu voir les images des caméras de sécurité et avaient longuement parlé avec toi. Et puis, tu avais été étonnée et alarmée quand elle avait demandé des informations sur K. Ça t'avait fait un coup, même si tu l'avais caché… Depuis quelques mois, K. ne s'occupait plus que du dossier mensuel sur un fait de société et Kara, sous un autre nom de plume, avait commencé à se vouer à des articles plus scientifiques dans des revues spécialisées… Comment Lilian avait-elle fait le lien entre K et White Hope ? C'était aberrant. Avec confiance, elle t'avait mis dans la confidence. Elle t'avait montré des documents datés, que chacun des Luthors, Danvers, Lords et Wells avait reçus, des concordances dans les dates, des concordances dans les expressions, des concordances dans les éléments scientifiques… Pleins de petites choses, qui même sans être paranoïaque le moins du monde, on ne pouvait pas ignorer… Et il y avait K. K qui avait, par ses articles, aidé, favorisé ou au contraire critiqué et dérangé des aspects sociaux non négligeables. De fait, via des programmes avancés de l'invention de Alexander « Lex » Luthor, l'ainé des Luthor et de Wells lui-même, on voyait comment les articles de K avaient été les porteurs d'une révolution sociale. C'était édifiant. Tu n'en croyais pas tes yeux, donc K était un élément du grand tableau de Kara. Tu étais terriblement vexée que Kara ne te l'ait pas explicitement dit avant et encore plus vexée de ne pas t'en être rendue compte toute seule… Les Luthors comme les autres étaient persuadés que K était la même personne que leur savant anonyme, que leur actionnaire introuvable et intraçable et que White Hope… Ils n'étaient pas remontés jusqu'à _Ababel_ et ta mère, heureusement…

Tout cela les inquiétait. Genre vraiment. Qu'un être unique soit si puissant, si subtil, si savant, les inquiétait, parce qu'évidement l'hypothèse qu'un alien capable de cela était effrayante… Tu avais dit que si un E.T.I, l'expression qu'avait utilisé Kara était resté dans le langage courant, avait, grâce à sa présence, fait disparaître les maux de l'humanité, où était le mal ? Qu'y avait-il d'effrayant à cela ? Liliane avait affirmé avec vigueur et conviction qu'un être avec une telle puissance ne pouvait être bon, ne pouvait être juste, ne pouvait être moral sans vouloir une contrepartie, une contrepartie autre qui simplement vivre en paix. Tu lui avais souri amusée, vraiment amusée, car puisque tu connaissais Kara tu savais que justement elle ne voulait rien d'autre que la _paix_. Lilian avait été outré par ton sourire, elle s'était levée vexée, furieuse, mais avant qu'elle ne parte, tu lui avais dit : « **Un humain ne serait pas capable d'être aussi bon sans contrepartie, mais qu'en savez-vous d'un être alien comme White Hope ?** ». Elle était partie sans un mot, sa fille avait soupiré et t'avait demandée si tu cherchais des stagiaires car elle avait besoin d'un stage en entreprise et qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec ses parents et apprécierait ne pas être dans une entreprise qui avait un PDG qui n'avait ni peur, ni haine envers sa mère. Il est vrai que Lilian Luthor avait une influence et une manière de gérer ses affaires qui menaient bien souvent à ses deux sentiments. Tu l'avais regardé dans les yeux un moment, tu ne savais pas si c'était un tour de sa mère pour savoir si oui ou non tu étais en contact avec K alias White Hope. Mais Lena ne voulait nullement être dans les bureaux d'écriture mais plus du côté financier et comptabilité. Pourquoi pas… Sam pouvait bien s'occuper d'une stagiaire…

Tu avais vaguement parlé de cela à Kara, de Liliane… Elle avait froncé les sourcils légèrement. Elle avait été assez étonnée du lien qu'ils avaient fait avec raison certes entre White Hope et K, mais elle avait été déçue de la réaction de violence et de peur… Elle n'avait rien dit et quand elle avait croisé Lena Luthor dans les couloirs de CatCo, Kara avait été polie mais rien de plus. Mais en vérité, tu pensais que Lilian et Wells surtout ces deux-là étaient véritablement paranoïaques. Lionel lui était beaucoup plus calme à ce sujet, laissait le bénéfice du doute, comme les Lords d'ailleurs. Et les Danvers étaient de ton avis. Un extraterrestre intelligent, ayant une technologie comme celle des sacrés, s'il l'avait voulu serait déjà le maître de la Terre sans soucis. Mais pas White Hope, donc pourquoi s'en inquiéter, le soleil explosera dans des centaines et des centaines d'années pourquoi s'en inquiéter _maintenant_…

Mais parfois ça t'inquiétait. Quand Kara vous avait emmené voir son vaisseau. Adam avait été émerveillé par le vaisseau, le petit celui que Kara avait appelé « un petit vaisseau de transport », mais quand vous aviez vu, vous, les deux humains, le grand, l'immense, le colossal et menaçant vaisseau de Kara, tu avais eu un très léger sursaut de peur, cet appareil était capable de pulvériser la Terre sans soucis. Kara, ta Kara qui se levait en avance pour préparer le déjeuner de vos enfants, ta Kara qui volait le dernier cookie, était capable de faire cela. De faire disparaître ta planète, de tuer la totalité des êtres vivants… De faire tomber des gouvernements, de menacer la vie de tous sur ta planète… Et puis tu te dis qu'elle l'avait déjà fait : faire tomber des gouvernements, du moins indirectement, elle avait menacé et tué indirectement certes, mais quand même… Les sacrés l'avaient fait pour elle, un compte était tenu par la communauté internationale, les sacrés avaient tué lors de combat ou de défense de civil, 271 humains. Presque 300 âmes avaient été tué pour la paix… Cela faisait en gros 9 ans que les Sacrés étaient en fonction et les morts s'étaient produits uniquement durant la première année… Tu n'imaginais pas ce qu'aurait été la vie sur Terre si Kara avait été moins Kara, si elle avait été un peu plus sombre, un peu plus orgueilleuse, un peu plus prétentieuse et moins morale. Parfois, tu avais peur de ce qu'aurait pu être Kara, ce qu'elle pouvait être en fait… Un envahisseur, un conquérant, un tyran… Un monstre violent et meurtrier… Un instant suffirait, un instant de colère et la Terre pourrait devenir un enfer… Mais… mais ta peur avait disparu quand Kara t'avait fait son doux sourire et ses yeux de petit chiot et elle t'avait fait visiter les serres où les premiers plants de BB avaient vu le jour, elle avait montré la salle d'hologramme et toi et tes enfants vous aviez vu, comme si vous y étiez d'autres planètes, d'autres formes de vie... Ta peur avait disparu car tu étais convaincue que Kara ne serait jamais une force de mort mais toujours toujours une force de vie et de bienveillance. Ensuite Kara avait proposé de faire un tour sur la Lune… Tu avais, comme tes enfants, sauté partout pour voir et sentir par toi-même la différence d'apesanteur. Vous aviez fait un concours de saut, que Kara et Kal avait gagné sans soucis puisque Kara avait dû s'envoler pour récupérer Kal qui avait quitté en sautant la Lune elle-même… Puis, il y avait eu Jupiter… puisqu'Adam voulait _absolument_ être le premier Humain sur Jupiter et même si tu trouvais ça puéril, tu étais la première Humaine sur Jupiter et ce n'était quand même pas rien. Tu souris au souvenir d'Adam et de Kal dans leurs tenues spatiales que Kara avait faites exprès pour eux, des tenues jumelles évidemment. Ils étaient magnifiques, de vrais petit aventuriers de l'espace. Même si vous vous étiez beaucoup amusé, Kara avait aussi fait en sorte que votre sortie sur Jupiter soit aussi une sortie _scolaire_, elle avait gentiment expliqué plein de chose sur la planète et Adam comme Kal avait adoré apprendre le poids, la masse, la constitution de son noyau, etc.

Mais vous fassiez des activités plus simples, plus normales, plus humaines… Des activités que les enfants pouvaient raconter à leurs amis. Le chalet était une de vos destinations favorites en hiver et Kara avait acheté une merveilleuse villa en Grèce. Et depuis que les avions avaient presque doublé de vitesse et diminuer pratiquement totalement leur émission de pollution, vous partiez parfois pour des weekends prolongés en Grèce. Grâce à l'intervention de Kara, même si elle ne voulait pas avouer que c'était elle qui avait fait cela, mais tu trouvais étrange que la technologie soit si vite mise en place et commercialisée seulement 6 mois après que tu te sois plainte de la vitesse des avions humains et du fait que tu passais ta vie dans ces mêmes avions au lieu d'être avec ta famille… Mais Kara ne voulait pas t'avouer avoir pratiquement donné la technologie au industrie Wayne… Malgré tous tes efforts pour la faire avouer…

()()()

La Grèce, enfin la grande propriété sur l'île de Tinos que Kara avait acheté était un vrai paradis. La villa était immense, le soleil était presque toujours au rendez-vous, les vagues et la mer étaient chaudes. Il y avait une piscine extérieure pour les garçons avec un tas de jouet gonflable… la première fois que Kara vous y avait emmené les garçons avaient crié de joie et avait sauté tout habillés dans la piscine. La plage était à vingt minutes en voiture et les planches et les cours particuliers et intensifs de surf que Kara avait offert aux enfants vous avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour explorer toutes les plaisirs possibles de la villa, qui possédait au sous-sol un jacuzzi intérieur, qui avait beaucoup servi. Vous aviez certes fait du tourisme sur le continent mais vous étiez surtout restez sur l'île. Presque une lune de miel, si on te demandait ton avis. Et ça avait été parfait et merveilleux. Vous aviez passé une journée à Athènes, les musées, les bâtiments anciens, la ville en son entier, et vos enfants tous contents qui couraient de rues en rues, et parfois de salles en salles dans le musée… Tu avais adoré cela. Tu aimais ça, que tes enfants soient à la fois attentifs mais aussi tellement enfantins et libres. Tu avais aimé aussi lézardé au soleil, Kara te mettant de la crème très régulièrement sur le corps avec attention et application. Tu aimais Kara en bikini, merveilleuse et humide d'eau, s'allonger près de toi, après qu'elle eut joué avec les enfants. Elle te parlait de tous et de rien, de son enfance rarement, de son travail, que ce soit celui de K ou le travail qu'elle faisait pour l'humanité, des projets pour le lendemain, pour la semaine d'après, pour dans dix ans… Elle parlait de l'école des enfants, du basket, du dernier livre de ta mère… Bref, tout cela était parfaitement ordinaire mais tellement exceptionnelle. Tu aimais voir Kara comme ça, bavarde, tellement bavarde, libre et souriante. Ces vacances avaient vraiment été l'un des moments les plus paisibles et agréables de ta vie. Vous aviez décidé de rester quelques semaines de plus avec un peu de travail pour toi. Tu passais quatre heures à gérer CatCo et ensuite tu laissais ton ordinateur pour passer du temps avec ta famille au complet. Car ta mère s'était invitée, ou Kara l'avait invité, tu ne sais plus bien, et ça avait été agréable. Très agréable. Ta mère t'avait félicité pour ton 12ème Pulitzer et t'avait parlé du concept de son prochain livre, elle t'avait aussi parlé d'amis britanniques intéressés par ton travail. Elle t'avait parlé de sa nomination au prix Nobel de littérature, même si elle ne l'avait pas eu. Ce qui l'attristait. Mais elle avait hâte de commencer son nouvel opus. Elle envisageait déjà une dizaine de tome, tu avais un peu peur qu'elle retombe dans ses travers de littérature facile, mais quand tu avais surpris Kara et ta mère en pleine conversation ou dispute, tu n'étais jamais sûre, sur un aspect de la fabrication complexe et fragmentée de l'intrigue qui serait un miroir de la langue narrative, même si ça t'avait fait un peu mal à la tête, tu pensais que ta mère était sur la bonne voie. Katherine Grant était désormais la grand-mère préférée et parfaitement caricaturale des enfants. Elle offrait glace au chocolat, jouets et sucreries de manière presque compulsive. Parfois tu te dis qu'elle aurait pu faire une bonne mère… mais tu ne voulais pas trop y penser. Le cerf-volant était l'autre passion des enfants pour ce séjour en Grèce et ta mère avait été une très fervente donatrice. Elle avait offert au moins une dizaine de cerf-volant aux enfants. Cerf-volant plus ou moins complexes, plus ou moins grand… Kara semblait visiblement apprécié le cerf-volant presque autant que les enfants… et tu avais souvent quelques heures devant toi quand ils partaient faire voler leurs _engins_. Vous étiez presque restés deux mois en Grèce. Et le retour à National City avait très visiblement brisé le cœur des enfants… Mais il fallait véritablement retourner à la réalité et vous aviez promis aux enfants que vous reviendriez rapidement en Grèce… Grâce aux avions de Kara, le voyage ne durait que 6h et ainsi vous pouviez passer des weekends de 4 jours en Grèce sans soucis. Les enfants été toujours ravis quand vous leur faisiez la surprise de partir d'un coup à Tinos pour quelques jours. Tu n'hésitais pas à leur faire rater une journée et demi d'école… Même si les professeurs n'en étaient pas ravis…

()()()

Tu sens le sommeil envahir ton esprit. Tu sais que Kara n'est toujours pas là et tu espères vraiment l'avoir près de toi à ton réveil. Ou avoir un petit déjeuner au lit romantique comme excuse pour son absence ridicule de ce soir… Regardez tomber des cailloux… _Non mais sérieusement…_

()()()


	2. Chaos

Chapitre 2 – Vaisseau militaire Kryptonnien nouvelle génération, en orbite haut stationnaire au-dessus de National City. (2010) Chaos

()()()

Tu ne devrais pas paniquer, c'est ce que t'avait dit le sacré, enfin le faux sacré. Enfin, non il t'avait dit que l'extraction de Kara était en cours d'évaluation. En cours d'évaluation, ça voulait dire quoi, Putain !

Tu regardais ta planète maintenant que tout allait bien, enfin Kara était en vie... mais… _Putain_ ! Les derniers jours avaient été _légèrement_ stressants.

Tu avais été réveillée par un sacré, non une interface du programme 13. Qui te disait de mettre la tenue de vol que Kara avait construite pour toi. Tu entendais la voix endormie de Kal qui grognait d'être réveillé.

Ton cerveau se mit en route d'un coup. Tu savais que ces foutues robots n'étaient pas là pour rien. _Oh, mon dieu Kara !_ Tu t'étais levée, tu avais passé des vêtements et mis la combinaison. Tu avais tenté d'avoir des informations, mais la saleté de machine ne répondait pas. Tu avais trouvé quatre robots qui avaient les trois valises « _au cas où_ » de Kara et qui avaient fait se préparer les enfants avec des tenues de vol. Sans vraiment expliqué, les robots vous avaient emmené vers le Colorado ou vous aviez rencontré une navette de transport kryptonnienne et vous étiez maintenant dans le vaisseau militaire de Kara. L'immense vaisseau de Kara qui était au-dessus de la planète Terre, suffisamment près pour que tout le monde soit au courant de sa présence. _Putain de merde !_ Tu avais ton ordinateur portable donc tu pouvais faire quelque chose.

Tu avais dit à l'école que Kal et Adam étaient malades.

Et puis tu étais allée poser des questions au programme 13.

Car Kara t'avait parlé du programme 13 et tu étais terrifiée de ce que son activation signifiait.

Ils t'avaient dit la vérité et les _futures actions à envisager_, comme d'éteindre les sacrés ou de prendre en otage une ville ou deux… Putain… Tu leur avais donné des limites… et tu leur avais dit de bouger leur cul et tu étais partie rassurer au mieux les garçons. Reprendre Kara sans tuer personne et tu avais rajouté sans estropier ou affaiblir personne pour toujours.

_Option A 302,_ il/ça avait dit. Merde ! Foutus robots sans cervelle, sans morale et ça t'obligeait à te trouver un sens éthique, une morale, la trouver quelque part entre ta peur et ta colère. Car en vérité, la totalité des habitants de NYC avait moins d'importance à tes yeux que Kara.

Et puis, il y avait le vaisseau qui s'était écrasé sur Terre près de National City. Tu avais vu des vidéos amateurs, des extraterrestres de toutes sortes étaient violemment capturés. Les sacrés les avaient capturé et aidé les humains à se protéger. Tu avais vu des dizaines d'êtres si étranges se battre dans les rues de ta ville.

Tu avais déclaré l'état d'urgence à CatCo et tu avais renvoyé le personnel non nécessaire et les journalistes avaient le _choix_ d'aller sur le terrain. Tu avais reçu des dizaines de message, des centaines d'appels dont un de la maison blanche, du portable privé de Michelle, tu n'y avais pas répondu… Car l'ordre de capturer Kara venait forcément de très haut…

L'horloge tournait et puis soudain, tu avais entendu une sorte de déclic puissant et les sacrés s'étaient éteints.

Tu avais vu sur les écrans, un chaos sans non. Une panique totale. La Terre sans Anges Gardiens pour la première fois depuis presque 10 ans…

Tu avais vu des dizaines de _Non-Sacré_, des robots qui passaient devant des humains blessés sans s'arrêter, voleter vers le vaisseau avec des bouts de pierre vertes et juste quelques minutes après, tu vis Kara visiblement inconsciente se faire transporter jusqu'au vaisseau, jusqu'à l'aile médicale du vaisseau. Tu avais vu ton amour en sang, tu aurais pu vomir juste à la penser de perdre Kara.

Les garçons avaient été au chevet de leur mère immédiatement alors que des robots s'occupaient de Kara. Tu avais eu une mise à jour de l'état de Kara et de ses blessures. Tu avais vu alors que les garçons étaient restés au chevet de Kara, les notes et les échantillons, tu avais vu les expériences et les séances de torture. Tu avais été dégoûté de ce que ton espèce, ton pays, ton armée avait fait à Kara. Tu avais vu les cicatrices vertes, immondes faites avec trop de soin et de précision pour être autre chose que de la torture et une dissection en bonne et du forme… Non une vivisection. Tu avais regardé, seule, certaines bandes de vidéo de surveillance… Les bandes vidéos, tu avais vomi… Tu aurais pu faire sauter la tête de tous les foutus hauts gradés de ton foutu pays.

Et puis soudain, les Sacrés s'étaient rallumés. Mais le mal était fait. Des humains étaient morts à cause des extraterrestres parce que les Sacrés avaient été éteints. Les Sacrés semblaient furieux et des centaines d'interfaces supplémentaires avaient été placés sur Terre, pour réparer les dégâts, pour soigner les blesser pour servir de gardiens de prison pour les aliens capturés. On parlait d'attaque, de tentative d'invasion et tout ce que tu voyais, c'étaient 157 morts, 192 états critiques, 80 estropiés à vie, plus de 1200 blessés et 97 orphelins, mais il y avait aussi d'autres chiffres qui tournait dans ta tête… 13 rapports de vivisection sur Kara, 80 heures de torture, 102 cicatrices sur le ventre et le buste de Kara. Tu vomis encore. Tu tremblais de tristesse, de peur, de rage, de soulagement… Tu pleurais pour ton amour ou pour les conséquences que tout cela allait entraîner…

Une alarme se fit entendre, celle que tu avais fait mettre pour t'avertir du réveil de Kara.

Tu t'étais précipitée vers la chambre et tu avais vu les garçons faire un câlin à leur Mama, tu l'avais vu te sourire tristement, tu avais vu ses yeux pleins de larme. Tu aurais dû hurler, tu aurais pu la gifler, mais tu l'avais juste prise dans tes bras. Vous étiez restés comme cela une éternité, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue te rattrape.

Tu t'étais endormie dans les bras de Kara pour la première fois en presque 96h. Il avait fallu 4 jours pour que ton monde si parfait implose.

()()()


	3. Prendre soin de sa famille

PDV CAT

Chapitre 3 – Vaisseau militaire Kryptonnien nouvelle génération, en orbite haut stationnaire au-dessus de National City (2010) Prendre soin de sa famille

()()()

Tu avais peut-être été un peu hystérique et émotive. Tu avais peut-être un peu pleurer et serrer très très fortement tes enfants et ton amour. Tu avais peut-être répété des centaines de fois _je t'aime_, _ne fais plus jamais ça, ne meurs jamais, ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur._

()

Les enfants s'étaient endormis et tes yeux dévastés avaient rencontré les yeux hantés de Kara, qui malgré tout souriait. Malgré tout ce que venait de se passer, elle souriait doucement, d'un sourire qui t'était pratiquement insupportable et qui te soulageait tout à la fois.

Tu avais tenté de lui parler de… de ce qui s'était passé, des… des tortures, des expériences…

Mais elle avait secoué la tête alors que tu ouvrais la bouche pour parler. Presque suppliante. Tu avais abdiqué devant ses yeux humides et douloureux, ses mains tremblantes et ses lèvres frémissantes de pleurs.

Tu avais hoché la tête et Kara t'avait tendu sa main et l'avait prise et embrassé tendrement. Tu voulais qu'elle sache que tu comprenais et que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance car elle était là. Là, près de toi, des enfants, près de sa famille.

()

Elle s'était endormie une dizaine de minute, tu ne l'avais jamais vu s'endormir, elle qui dormait si peu. Ça t'avait émerveillée et inquiétée. Tu avais interrogé le robot-médecin, qui avec des termes un peu près compréhensible, tu avais compris que Kara avait besoin de se reposer pour guérir pleinement de ses blessures.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut quelques minutes avant d'éclater en sanglot dans tes bras. Elle murmurait des mots en kryptonnien. Tu comprenais _désolé_,_ je t'aime_,_ peur, douleur_ et encore et surtout des_ je t'aime._

()

Tu touchais doucement la chevelure de Kara. Elle venait tout juste de se rendormir en pleurant. Elle semblait si fragile dans tes bras, autour d'elle, toi et les enfants. Elle semblait fragile et en souffrance, même si elle t'avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas mal, que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'aurait même pas une cicatrice à embrasser. Tu aurais pu la gifler pour ce commentaire, comment pouvait-elle être si détachée ? Tu aurais voulu faire disparaître son sourire charmeur d'une gifle car tu avais eu si peur…

Au lieu de cela, tu l'avais embrassé et tu n'avais rien dit. Tu n'avais rien dit parce que les enfants étaient là, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris. Ils pensaient que Kara avait été blessé par une météorite. Tu n'avais rien dit car comment parler de ça, comment parler de ce que ton peuple, ta race avait fait à Kara…

Tu avais regardé ta Kara se rendormir doucement avec les yeux remplis de soulagement et légèrement trouble à cause des anti-douleurs. Tu avais laissé les enfants s'endormir sur leur mère et tu les avais regardé dormir.

()()()

Tu n'avais pas hurlé de colère quand tu t'étais réveillée seule auprès des garçons, sans Kara. Mais il s'en était fallu de peu, de très très peu.

Tu allais la tuer, tu allais prendre ses petites pierres vertes et Dieu t'en pardonne, tu allais la tuer avec… Tu penses ensuite aux cris de douleurs de Kara, à ses pénibles suppliques, à ses prières lors des tortures… Tu t'étais ensuite dit que la faire dormir sur le canapé et la désigner comme corvée de ménage, vaisselle, cuisine, linge pour le restant de sa vie, très longue vie, à tes côtés devrait suffire.

Tu tente d'avoir des informations auprès des deux programmes mais ils semblent occuper à autres choses. Ils ne répondent pas. Ce qui t'agacent prodigieusement.

Tu vas dans la salle où il y avait toutes les informations sur la capture de Kara, il n'y a plus rien. Tu as envie de hurler à nouveau. De quel droit fait-elle ça ? Pour qui te prend-t-elle pour te protéger ainsi ? Comme si tu n'étais qu'une fillette sans défense… Tu hurles de colère cette fois, quand tu trouves un message de Kara disant, qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle avait à réparer le foutoir qu'elle avait mis sur Terre. Qu'elle reviendrait bientôt et que National City était sans danger et que vous pouviez redescendre sur Terre, à l'appartement, qu'elle avait appelé ta mère et qu'elle l'avait rassuré. Elle promettait d'être prudente et qu'elle avait construit une machine pour ne plus être affectée négativement par les pierres vertes.

_Putain, putain, putain… _Elle appelait se faire torturer être affecté négativement. Tu allais la tuer, tu allais trouver un moyen de lui faire payer tout ça. L'inquiétude de sa capture et le reste… tu allais lui faire payer.

()()()

**-Tu peux me dire où tu étais ?! Putain ! **Tu étais dans ton bureau à Catco et tu te moquais de la scène que tu donnais. Parce que Kara avait osé, venir comme un fleur, avec son sourire, un bouquet de lys jaune et rouge, un sac avec l'enseigne d'une boulangerie et un café que tu devines chaud comme tu l'aime, après 21h d'absence.

Oh, elle t'avait envoyé un sms pour te dire qu'elle était à Métropolis. Mais Putain de bordel de merde, elle avait envoyé un sms trop effrayé de t'avoir un téléphone. Elle était partie, à peine remise de plusieurs jours de torture elle était partie en te laissant un petit mot, Putain de putain !

Le sourire de Kara vacille légèrement et elle avait presque fait un mouvement en arrière. Au moins elle reconnaissait ta colère et avait un peu près le courage de l'affronter.

**-Euh… Déso-**

**-Désolé, Kara ! Désolé, c'est tout ce que tu trouves pour justifier ta disparition !**

**-J'ai… laissé un mot et euh… mon sms…**

**-C'est vrai ! Un putain de mot qui disait « Ne t'inquiètes pas » et un putain de sms !**

**-Cat, je suis…**

**-Désolé, j'ai cru comprendre.**

**-Je devais…**

**-Tu devais rester et être avec ta famille ! La protéger… pas t'enfuir comme ça !**

**-Certains sont de ma famille, Cat ! Il faut que je les sorte de là !**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

Elle jete un coup d'oeil à la porte ouverte, il y avait clairement des oreilles qui traînaient sans doute ravies d'entendre Cat Grant hurler après quelqu'un d'autre. Kara ferme la porte et murmure :

**-Les E.T.I. qui ont été capturé. Ils sont… Certains sont de ma famille. Et les sacrés sont un peu pointilleux et pas vraiment contents de moi actuellement donc… Je peux pas sans provoquer une guerre ouverte avec les sacrés et avec l'humanité les faire sortir sans… Sans organiser quelque chose d'important et de légal. J'avais besoin de convaincre quelqu'un de particulier… au plus vite.**

Ta colère s'était évaporée. Tu n'avais pas pensé à cela. Tu n'avais pas pensé à des êtres qui étaient sans doute en train de subir le même sort que Kara. Tu n'avais pas pensé une seconde que des membres de sa famille… Tu as un éclair de compréhension… Et un souvenir refait surface.

**-Ta mère ?**

**-Non, mes tantes. Elles sont dans un bunker avec ce qu'il reste de pierre verte avec ce qu'il reste de mon peuple. Tu sais comme il l'appelle ! Hopeless, la pierre Hopeless pour détruire Hope ! Tu le crois, ça ! Et… il y a aussi des centaines d'autres extraterrestres ! Ils ne méritent pas cela. **Elle tremble. **Personne ne mérite cela.**

**-Oh, mon amour. **Tu attrapes sa main et tu la tires vers toi. Tu caresses doucement ses lèvres tremblantes de ta main libre. Tu l'enlaces aussi fortement que possible. Tu veux tout lui faire oublier, tu veux qu'elle oublie sa peur, sa souffrance, tout ces souvenirs de ces longues heures de tourmente...

()


End file.
